The fading light of a shining star
by Yat-chan
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, so just read it to find out what it's about. Please, read and review ^^;;


Konnichi'wa minna-san ^^; Gomen to all of you waiting for the third chapter of "Where is that person," I'm working on it as we speak, but it may take longer than expected to be posted. Gomen! Anyway this is something I wrote awhile back in 1998 to be exact x.x; and I just felt like posting it up here at FanFiction. net I have it up on my website too, but my website is undergoing major reconstruction. I'll add my website's HTML to my author Bio when I'm finished up with that. As most of you already know Princess Kakyuu is one of my favorite Sailormoon characters. I adore her and the Sailor Starlights! ^-^ Anyway this is just a piece written in Kakyuu's point of view after Galaxia takes her starseed. It's obviously set in the anime. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Kakyuu, or any other Sailormoon character.   
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .   
  
  
  
The golden energy of that Hakai no Senshi crashes through my barrier; I scream in pain as my body falls prey to the merciless light. I can yet hear Healer and Maker's screams over my own as I feel a flower blossom on my forehead, and my bright red, always shining starseed appear above that flower. Fighter's tears--they're the loudest of all, even louder than the screams. I sense those tears within my very soul; that's how close to her I am, closer to her than anyone else, closest to her out of all my Sailor Starlights. I may not completely understand her reasons for doing things, like becoming a man to find me--I would have recognized her and her sisters (or would it be brothers now?) as Seiya Fighter, Taiki Maker, and Yaten Healer no matter what form they took--but I'll always love her. But then, I love all three of them, because they are so close and so special to me, no matter if they're male or female. Even if they looked completely different, I would still be able to know their presences. It was only because of Galaxia that I couldn't reveal myself sooner . . .  
  
Galaxia. Kin no Senshi, Hakai no Senshi, Ginga no Senshi. Galaxia. Her voice now is distant to me, but I still hear her evil and triumphant voice, which was once so kind and gentle: "This must be the true starseed . . ." Ah, that's all she cares about now that Chaos has taken over her mind. To collect all the starseeds of all the planets, and to find the true star seed . . . Still, I cannot hate her for what she's done. She sacrificed more than any other Sailor Senshi . . .  
  
I fall. I hadn't realized that I am far enough from the ground to fall so far. Still, I fall, and as I do, Galaxia laughs her cruel laugh.  
  
Eternal Sailormoon is immeasurably upset, enough so that Galaxia turns her attention to her. I can feel it; Sailormoon radiates her emotions like no-one I've ever met. She yells out her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss attack. Poor Sailormoon. I respect her deeply as an Ai to Seigi no Senshi, but she doesn't realize that Galaxia won't be beaten that way. If only . . . the light of hope . . .  
  
Ah, yes. It didn't work. I can sense the shock and fear from Sailormoon now. Galaxia says something, I can't hear her anymore, then she leaves. I know because I cannot sense the Golden Darkness of her presence anymore.  
  
I continue to fall. Only now is the pain starting to ebb. It's a sign that I'm going to fade away into nothing soon.  
  
"Princess!" "Princess!" "Princess!!" Healer, Maker, and Fighter yell, in turn, as my hazing eyes pass over them. Their cries are clearer than Galaxia's, but still dimmer than before. They're so loyal to me, and I love them so dearly . . .  
  
I close my eyes. They started to listen before. I must try, or my death will be in vain. "Maker . . ." I whisper, falling yet further. "Healer . . . Fighter . . . you must now combine your powers to defeat Galaxia."  
  
I feel so tired, so very tired . . . I know it's because I no longer have a starseed. I'm surprised I have lasted this long. I don't know why . . . I haven't become Sailorkakyuu in the longest time.  
  
I dully feel the warmth of a spark of light next to my cheek. It disappears, and my head pitches down. An orb of light forms above me--I can tell by its warmth and pink presence--, and Sailorchibichibi appears from it. She grabs three of my fingers, but we both continue to fall. I feel a cold nothingness in my body, and I remain limp as if I'm already dead. Ah, sweet child, it's too late for me. Thank you very much anyway.  
  
Then, she speaks. It's hesitant and very childish, but I hear it very clearly, much more than the others had been. "Don't worry . . ."  
  
I feel it right away, from the incredible warmth that washes over me, a warmth that replaces the coldness in a flash. Why didn't I sense it was her before?, I wonder as I close my mouth and open my eyes again. The light of hope . . .  
  
"A warm light . . ." I whisper as I raise my head to look upon this planet's salvation just once more before I die. Now I know my death, the search for the light of hope, hasn't all been in vain. I lift my head and close my eyes . . .  
  
I'm on the ground now; Fighter is holding me up, Maker is helping, and Healer is at my feet. "Princess!!" Fighter says, disbelief in her voice as my body finally begins to fade and disappear into the many orbs of my red light. My Sailor Starlights' unbelievable grief almost overwhelms me, but I can't be unhappy--not now, when the light of hope has been revealed to me, even though I'm dying. Smiling peacefully at Fighter, despite the stricken look on her face, I open my eyes and whisper, "The light of hope . . ." I close my eyes for the last time, hoping that Fighter, Maker, or Healer will understand my final message. The light of hope is . . .  
  
Even as my body is reduced to the red orbs of my energy, I can hear Fighter's screams.  
  
"Princess!! PRINCESS!!!" she screams, pure agony in her voice as my remains float into the endless sky that is warped into black and red by Galaxia's Shadow Galactica. But, I feel her tears, as well as the tears flowing freely down Maker and Healer's faces, more than I hear her screams.  
  
Seiya. Fighter. Taiki. Maker. Yaten. Healer. Please don't grieve, please don't regret, please don't worry. I'll return to you, I promise. As long as the light of hope remains with you and Sailormoon, I promise we shall meet again, my most precious ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
